a lil snippet of a day a la House
by unspokenbeauty
Summary: lol, well it's short, and doesn't really mean anything but you should read it anyways. it's jus a little scene with House being House and Wilson being Wilson. hope you like it...and if you do, REVIEW....lol, tht rhymed...


"_Good morning my ducklings". _

_Chase looked at House, looked around the room, and then returned his gaze back to his superior. "There's no one else in the room". _

_House put his book down on his desk before looking up and around exaggeratedly. "Huh". _

_Chase went back to chewing his pencil whilst trying to figure out his crossword. _

"_Why is no one else here?" _

_Chase didn't even bother to look up to answer his boss. "You're an hour early". _

_House cocked his head to the side, studying the back of his intensivist. "You're here…" _

_Chase only replied, "I had the night shift in ICU." _

_House cocked his head to the side, "You worked the late shift on Christmas?" _

_Looking uncomfortable, the young Australian said, "I offered." _

_House leaned against his desk and carried on watching the young man thoughtfully. "How does your hair stay soo bouncy?" Chase looked at his boss incredulously. "Seriously? I mean how…"_

_There was a knock on the glass before "Interrupting am I?". _

_House got up from the table and swung his cane in the hair amiably "Aah, my dear Wilson!" _

_Wilson turned to the young doctor, "Is he okay?" _

_House only growled to himself, "Your hair's bouncy as well…" _

_Wilson had no idea how to respond so just looked at his friend oddly, "Err.." _

_House took the opportunity to take a couple of his beloved vicodin's before proceeding out the glass doors, with Wilson amiably falling into step beside him._

"_So what's the matter with you?" he asked as they walked past _

"_Me? Why would you assume that there's something wrong?"_

"_Well, you seem…chipper."_

"_Yes well your powers of perception seem to be failing you. I don't do chipper."_

"_Which is why I ask what the matter is?"_

"_You look awful."_

"_Well, aren't you a darling."_

"_Seriously, ever heard of this remarkable thing called sleep? Yeah, stops you from looking like me."_

"_Night shift."_

"_What?"_

"_What?"_

"_What do you mean what?"_

"_What?"_

"_Okay, you know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_Ha ha…we're far too intelligent to be using an array of tones hung to the word 'what' to form our witty diatribes."_

"_Maybe some classical poetry."_

"_Maybe later."_

"_So…"_

"_I thought you went home after leaving mine last night."_

"_No…like I said, nightshift."_

"_And Julie?"_

"_I'm sure she was fine."_

_Wilson gave House a look and the matter was dropped._

"_Chase is strange."_

"_Well, that seems to be an enlightened observation."_

"_Why would a young, good-looking guy…who can brag about being a doctor at one of the most prestigious hospitals in the world…spend Christmas working…why would he offer?"_

"_You don't have a crush on him do you?"_

"_Why, does that make you jealous?"_

"_Insanely."_

"_Then no. But the question still hangs…"_

"_I have a feeling you're going to answer it though."_

"_There must be some pathological abnormality at work."_

_Wilson rolled his eyes, "Well, he is your protégé, isn't he? No wonder…"_

"_Ooh, nice."_

"_Not everyone who chooses to help out during the holidays has a maladaptive psyche."_

"_Somehow, I don't think we're talking bout the wombat."_

"_Greg…"_

"_Jimmy…"_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Your office."_

"_Oh right…why exactly?"_

"_You know? You both have very bouncy hair…"_

"_Somehow I don't think that's the reason."_

_They both spot Cuddy talking to Stacy as they turn the corner._

_Speaking louder: "Look at that hunk-a burnin love."_

_Cuddy, rolling her eyes: "I don't think sexually harassing our lawyer is the best way to go House."_

"_Who says I was harassing her? I was talking bout your trim loins."_

"_Excuse me?"_

_In a southern accent: "Why Miss.Cuddy you look awfully fine today."_

"_Did you take too many of your precious vicodine?"_

_She looks at an incredulous Wilson as House only smiles at her sarcastically. "Right well…I have many important things to be doing, and one of them is walking away from you."_

"_She was sweet this morning."_

"_Loins?"_

"_Yes, my dear James, loins."_


End file.
